herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tina Belcher
Tina Ruth Belcher is the oldest child. She is a hopeless romantic with a powerful sex drive and minimal social skills. She likes horses, rainbows, zombies, writing erotic fiction, and movies, as was revealed in Crawl Space. She attends Wagstaff School with her siblings, Gene Belcher and Louise Belcher. She is voiced by Dan Mintz. Personality Tina's personality in essence is a quirky girl transitioning from childhood to adolescence. The child in her still clings to her love for horses, rainbows, and zombies while her inner teenager calls her to fantasize about zombies making out, writing her feelings/activities in her diary, to write erotic fiction whether it be about friends or other people's works, and constantly think about her crush, Jimmy Pesto, Jr., along with anyone else she deems cute like an entire baseball team of twenty-five for example. Like-wise Tina has little to no social skills. When voting who would serve a customer they thought was a child molester, Bob says they shouldn't let Tina serve him because she is bad with customers. Louise says that it isn't her fault because she's autistic, but they are immediately contradicted by their father. Whether she is autistic or not she still displays poor social skills whether it be her prolonged groaning when under pressure, hiding under tables, being a naïve, or taking things very literally. Also, Tina doesn't show emotions or emote well. Even when times are rough and she's under tremendous amounts of pressure, her voice is always inflectionless, even her groans are disinterested. The only exception is when she crashes a car, lies to an insurance company (which she feels incredibly guilty about), and burns down a man's house is when her tone actually shows a little emotion from all the pressure she had endured thus far. After that she begins to emote better, a little more frequently. Tina has quite a bit of confidence and self-worth. Initially, she conforms to the peer-pressure of shaving her legs, but regrets it when reflecting on how she did it for the wrong reasons. Then when discussing with her Dad on self-confidence she says that she believed that she was beautiful and became so and he should too. And to further attest to her self confidence, she considers herself to be a smart, strong, sensual woman. Appearance Standing 5'4", Tina, like the rest of the Belcher family, has tan skin and black hair. Her hair is in a bob style with uneven bangs across the front. She wears a yellow barrette on the right side. Like her mother, Tina's eyesight is impaired. She wears glasses to correct the problem. Her usual attire consists of a light blue t-shirt, a navy blue skirt, white tube socks with a red stripe, and black high-top sneakers that resemble Chuck Taylor All-Stars. In more formal situations, Tina wears a purple dress and black shoes. She sleeps in a light purple top, with grey bottoms, and occasionally slippers. Her winter attire usually consists of simply a purple sweatshirt and scarf over her usual blue skirt, but in "Dr. Yap", when they are skiing, she wears a magenta coat and ski pants. When out at night in "The Land Ship", while playing Cupid in "The Gene and Courtney Show", and while at horse camp in "The Horse Rider-er", she wears long blue pants instead of her skirt. Love Interests *Jimmy Pesto Jr. In every episode with Jimmy Jr. it's shown that Tina likes him, and according to Tina she has logged over 125 fantasy days with him and "You don't just throw that away!" *Darryl In "Can't Buy Me Math", Tina and Darryl enter as 'Cupid's Couple' at the Valentine's dance so Darryl can get near his crush Rosa Batista. The plan works but Tina is later shown to have genuine feelings for Darryl after their staged breakup. She later drops the bombshell about their staged romance to Rosa and she leaves him but they later make up over the video game, Moats. Gallery Images Tina_Belcher.jpg Tina-bob-s-burgers-12497-400x250.jpg Nervous Tina.jpg tina-belcher-thumb-700x357-199206.png Bob's Burgers Couch Gag.png Family-guy-bobs-burgers-20055326-1280x0.jpeg External Links *Bob's Burgers Wiki: Tina Belcher *Halloween Specials Wiki: Tina Belcher Category:Siblings Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Female Category:Dimwits Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Related to Villain Category:Sitcom Heroes